CrowxLeaf, songs of love
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: here are a bunch of songs I think fit LeafxCrow perfectly; Crowfeather and Leafpool forever!
1. The reason

**Here are just some songs that ithink fit Leafpool and Crowfeather, if you don't agree, please don't comment how 'wrong' the song is for them... please.**

**I do not own Warriors are the songs ;)**

_**Song-The reason**_

_**Artist-Hoobastank**_

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

**Well, there's one song, I'll have more songs for this couple up soon! By for now;)**

**Please review!**


	2. Colors of the rainbow

**Well here's another song for our fav couple;)**

_**Song-colors of the rainbow**_

_**Artist-**__**Dj Skeptyk**_

(Colors of the rainbow)  
so damn sure, you one of a kind  
24/7 on my mind  
all I ever wanted is to be with you  
making me feel so brand new

I thought I can love no more  
one too many times before  
every time I look up to the sky  
I've got you on my mind

the colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
every time I look into your eyes  
it's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul  
over and over, just like you do. [x2]

(just like you do)

(over and over, just like you do) [x2]

(colors of the rainbow) [x2]

so damn sure, you wanna look kind  
24/7 on my mind  
all i ever wanted is to be with you  
making me feel, is so brand new

i thought i can love no more  
one too many times before

well everytime i look up to the sky  
i've got you on my mind

(colors of the rainbow)[x4]

the colors of the rainbow shine so bright  
everytime i look into your eyes  
it's the colors of the rainbow that feed my soul  
over and over, just like you do. [x2]

(over and over, just like you do).

**Well, there's another song. Please review!**


	3. I never told you

**And another song! (the first 2 songs I used were from Crowfeather's pov, so I thought I should use a couple songs fore Leafpool)**

_**Song-I never told you**_

_**Artist-Colbie Caillat**_

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not  
Around you  
It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
I can't believe I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything  
About you  
(still you're gone)  
Can't believe that I still want  
You  
After all the things we've  
Been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

**Keep reviewing!**


	4. Who am I to say

**Another song! Still a Leafpool song XD**

_**Song-Who am I to say**_

_**Artist-Hope**_

Love of my life, my soulmate  
You're my best friend  
Part of me like breathing  
Now half of me is left

Don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Color me blue I'm lost in you  
Don't know why I'm still waiting  
Many moons have come and gone  
Don't know why I'm still searching

Don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me

Hmmm hmmm mmm  
Uhhh oohhh aahhh  
Hooo aahhh ohh ohhh

Now you're a song I love to sing  
Never thought it feels so free  
Now I know what's meant to be  
And that's okay with me

But who am I to say you love me  
And who am I to say you need me  
And who am I to say you love me

Mmmm hmmm

I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all

I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all  
I don't know anything at all

**Well, there it is, see all you crowxLeaf fans soon :P**


	5. Escape

**Another song! YEA! This is a song from the pov of Crowfeather agian!**

_**Song-Escape**_

_**Artist-Hoobastank**_

Another day goes without any change  
The feeling we live with still remains  
We're stuck in a hole and we're searching for anything to hold onto  
There has to be somewhere that we can be safe from the lives we live each day  
There has to be somewhere that we can be far away...

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday  
We have to escape...

We could be living how we wanted to  
Instead of doing things we're forced to do  
With no one to tell us that we should be going through what they went through  
There has to be someplace that nobody knows, somewhere we can only go  
There has to be someplace that we can be all alone...

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday (x2)

Oooooo... together everyday  
oh yeaaaah...

We have to escape  
We have to escape

We have to escape and I will go anywhere if you just lead the way  
Escape to a place where we'll be together, together everyday (x2)  
We have to escape...

**Well, hope u liked it :P I might have more songs up tommarow. If you people review :P**


End file.
